Gathering the Legion
Gathering the Legion is the second scenario of the Unholy Alliance campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. It is available at the same time as Search for a Killer, Final Peace, and Harvest. Crag Hack helps the town of Hartferd gather the pieces of the Statue of Legion. Walkthrough Crag Hack starts with the Castle Hartferd to the north. There is a neutral Castle at the center of the map. Lord Velmor has a Castle to the northwest and one in the west, while Lord Chasim has one to the south and one to the east. Lord Chasim also has the hero Tyranell on an island in the southwest, and a Castle underground that cannot be reached, to prevent Tyranell from disappearing if the rest of the Castles are taken. The player cannot build any dwellings in Hartferd, but every week, a new dwelling will appear for free. This is too slow to gain a decent army, so the player should rely heavily on the surrounding dwellings - guardhouses for pikemen, barracks for swordsmen, archers' towers for archers, griffin towers for griffins, hovels for peasants, training grounds for cavaliers, and troll bridges for trolls. Secondary heroes can be used to visit the dwellings every week, ensuring a large army. Capturing the nearby gold mine is also recommended. Crag Hack should gather an army from the surrounding dwellings and start to take out one of the enemy teams. The two teams are evenly matched, so it does not matter which one the player takes out first. The biggest threat will be the two lords themselves - once the team's high-level hero has been taken care of, the rest of the side should not be much of an issue. Once the two enemy teams have been dealt with, Crag Hack should visit as many stat-improving buildings as possible, to prepare him for the rest of the campaign, and build some magic guilds to gather spells. After this, he can build up a sizable army and locate the pieces of the Statue of Legion. The Head of Legion is held by Tyranell on the southwestern island. The player must first visit the light blue keymaster's tent in the upper corner, behind a quest guard that asks for 8,000 gold to open. Head to the shipyard near the Castle at the center of the map and go through the whirlpool to reach the island. Defeat Tyranell and take the Head of Legion from him. Visit the red keymaster's tent on the same island, then head underground. At the center, there's a red border guard, as well as a quest guard that only Crag Hack can open. Go through the two-way monolith. The island has the Torso of Legion and Arms of Legion, guarded by 50 ghost dragons, while the bit of land below the island has the Loins of Legion and Legs of Legion, also guarded by 50 ghost dragons. Bring all the pieces of the statue back to Hartferd to win the scenario. Towns * Seven Castles; Hartferd Notes Crag Hack's experience is automatically set to 200,100 points at beginning of this scenario. Also Crag Hack's primary and secondary skills and spells are not copied from Grave Robber. Category:Unholy Alliance scenarios